Trip
by Draco and Amethyst Sweetie
Summary: Taichi, Ken, Koushiro, Takeru, and Daisuke all go out on a camping trip. Their all in for the time of their lives! That and Taichi brings a little beer to lighten the mood! But what happnes when a bear atacks and Daisuke gets 2 close to a cliff? R&R!
1. Lets GO!

We don't own this show... DUH! If we did... *looks around* It would be allot better! *Evil laugh* Mohahahha!!!! OK well, hope you like it!

Review either way, OK? Thx! Moumantai! And have fun! Next chp should be up tomorrow! ^_~

Taichi: I would just like to say *gets muffled from getting kissed by

Sara*

*Every one looks to Draco for explanation*

Draco: What? That's the only way Sara knows how to get the guy to shut up so you can read the story! Ya, because you notice that when ever he starts he never stops! Ya, He just keeps going and going and NEVER STOPS!... *keeps going*

*Every one looks at each other*

Draco: Oi, that can get on a persons nerves after a while! You know?

Hey Daisuke, Ken what do you think? I think... *Daisuke grabs her dips her and kisses her*

Draco.... *Nothing but huge grin*

Every one els but Taichi and Sara who are still going at it: YA!!! She shut up! That IS a good way to get them to shut up!

Daisuke: *Pokes Sara* Heehee! I'm better then you to get them to shut up!

Sara: *with out taking her lips off Tai* KICK!

Daisuke: Eeehh!!! *Mumbles* There's pain involved with that!

Draco: Here I'll make it better! *Goes in for the kill*

He He He...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Let's go! Let's go!" Daisuke yelled from Taichi's front door.

"Yeah, yeah! We're coming!" Takeru said, shifting the small cooler in his hand.

"Can you help me with this Daisuke? It's REALLY heavy." Daisuke smiled and took the heavy tent from Ken. Ken sighed as the weight was lifted. Daisuke hauled the heavy tent into the back of Taichi's jeep. He got into the truck with the rest of the guys. Taichi, who was driving, Ken, Takeru, Koushiro and himself.

~~~

A good four hours later they had left the jeep and had just hiked a bush trail that led to, well, nowhere! But despite that, they had managed to find a nice place to camp.

~~~

"Ahhhhhh! I can't do this!!" Koushiro and Daisuke yelled at the same time. They had been trying to put the tent up for the last 35 minutes and they weren't succeeding.

Takeru sighed, "I'll do it, it's going to be dark soon!"

The two watched as Takeru set the tent up with ease. He then stepped back to admire his work but frowned when he saw it, "uhhh, who brought the tent?" he asked.

"Meeeee!" Tai called from a bush.

"Well, it's great! But where is the REST of it?"

"What?" Tai said as he came out of the bushes, zipping up his pants,

"Oh...oh Brad."

"Brad?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah...Rocky Horror Picture Show...I think I accidentally brought the...um...three man tent."

"You think!" Koushiro snapped.

By now all the boys were standing in a line, looking at the tent, with their arms crossed or with their hands on their hips.

"So...what do we do? Takeru asked slowly.

"I guess...someone could...could...sleep outside." Ken cautiously replied.

The boys paused for about three seconds.

"Tai!" Ken, Takeru, Daisuke and Koushiro all yelled while Tai yelled,

"Daisuke!" The four boys glared at him. Tai laughed nervously, "It's okay, you guys. That whole 'three man tent' thing is just a suggestion. We'll just be...cozy."

The four other boys just groaned. Suddenly Tai perked up, "Hey, I know what will fix this!"

"What?" Takeru asked hopefully.

Tai reached into his bag and pulled out something.

"Beer!!" He exclaimed.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Daisuke and Takeru cried as Tai passed them a can. 

They immediately opened them and began to drink.

"Uh..." Ken said, wide-eyed.

"Taichi! Where did you get that!?!" Koushiro panicked. Tai gave

Koushiro a funny look.

"Uh, the store." he answered.

Koushiro rolled his eyes, "No, I mean HOW did you get it? You're not old enough."

"It's easy." Daisuke stepped in, "You pay for it. As long as they get their money, they don't care." Tai handed a can to Koushiro, "Drink it, I brought three six-packs." he said.

Koushiro looked at, and held the can like it was about to explode. 

"What!! I can't do that, it's illegal." he cried.

Daisuke laughed, "No stupid. It's only illegal if you get caught."

Takeru and Ken rolled their eyes.

"Exactly! And there's no way we're gonna get caught out here." Tai said.

Daisuke sat beside Ken and handed him a can too.

"Dai...no..."He said uneasily.

Daisuke hugged Ken from behind.

"Come on. You know you want to...all the cool kids are doing it..."

Then, with his arm still around Ken he opened the can and held it to Ken's lips.

"Open, Open...yum, yum!" he said, tipping the can. Ken took the can from him.

"Mmm..."Ken said reluctantly, "I don't need help, I'll do it myself."

"Yay!" Daisuke cried, then returned to his own beer.

Taichi poked Koushiro in the stomach repeatedly.

"Come on Koushi! Lighten up!"

Koushiro eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head.

"But, Taichi." Koushiro turned to Tai, "It's illegal." he whispered, as if he would be caught just being there. Taichi rolled his eyes.

"Damn it Koushiro! Just drink it would you! Don't be such a geek!"

"What if I am a geek?" Koushiro mumbled.

Taichi's expression softened and he put his hand in Koushiro's hair. He looked deep into Koushiro's eyes with the cutest little look on his face.

"Come on Koushi...I wont have any fun if you don't...please." Taichi gave Koushiro the cutest puppy face and eyes he could make. Well it always seems to work on Hikari, Mom and Dad, Taichi thought. It seemed to be working on Koushiro as well.

"YOU'RE EVIL!!! PURE EVIL!!" Koushiro yelled, giving Taichi a little punch in the stomach. He pointed at Taichi, "You'd better watch it

Tai! One of these days, I'm going to end up taping those eyes of your shut!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yes, I know we are pure evil as well! But the next chp will be up in a day! Ya! And it's going to be WAY! Bigger! We hope you liked it!

Please give us a review either way! PLEASE! And if you like this story read are other story! It's good two! Well, we like this one a little better... but why don't you tell us! OK well, thx and don't forget to moumantai!


	2. YAAA! Group activity fun time! WhooHoo…M...

OK! So here is the 2 chp! Have fun! And REVIEW! It means allot to us! So please do! And if you like this…then why don't you go to are pages and read are individual stuff! Just go to *Draco Motomiya* and or

*Amethyst Sweetie* Bye! And Moumantai!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Koushiro laughed, opening the can of beer and taking a sip. He swallowed with his eyes wide, just staring at Taichi so as to make a point. Koushiro let out a little cough as the liquid started to burn the back of his throat. Taichi giggled grabbing Koushiro's head and giving him a nuggie.

"Hey, Tai!" Koushiro stated jokingly, "You're spilling my goods, DUDE!"

Taichi turned to the others. Knowing Ken most likely wouldn't do this, he directed his comments to Takeru and Daisuke.

"I'll bet I can chug a can faster than you!" 

Takeru and Daisuke looked at each other with a smile and then turned back to Taichi.

"YOU'RE ON!" they both chorused. 

Taichi ran over to them and put his drink to his lips.

"One…two…three…" Daisuke said, his 'three' being muffled by the first sip.

Ken smacked his hand on his forehead as the three boys tried to outdo each other. And they WERE outdoing each other; this was true, Ken thought. But in a different way than they intended!

"Yeah!" Ken said out loud now. "In stupidity!"

"DONE!" Daisuke yelled, a good mouthful of beer rolling down and off his chin. Takeru swallowed his last gulp at almost the same time as Daisuke.

"NO! You suck, Daisuke! More of that beer ended up on your shirt than in you're mouth!"

"Nahuh! I won fair and square. You're just a sore loser!" Daisuke gave Takeru a good natured middle. Takeru laughed hard and jumped at Daisuke, tackling him to the ground. Both laughing, they started to roll around, pulling and tugging at each other. They rolled into Ken who was staring at Taichi who had done his first can and was on to the second.

"WOW!" Ken yelped as he toppled over atop of Takeru and Daisuke. The beer in Ken's hand spilled the rest of its contents on Takeru's head. Ken started to laugh as well as they all started to roll around now.

"They've all gone mad! And I'm the only one left…although…I've never been the sanest of the lot of 'em!" Koushiro stated to himself watching from the sidelines. With Taichi going after his drink like a shark scenting blood in the water, and the rest just play fighting in the dirt, Koushiro felt rather odd. He walked over to Taichi and grabbed the can from him.

"Go easy, would 'ya?" Taichi smiled and sat down on a log. He laughed as Koushiro picked up Daisuke and plopped him a few feet away. Ken was laughing as he rested his head on Takeru's stomach.

"You're stronger than you look, Koushi!" Ken stated.

"Yeah, its all that typing!" Koushiro made a typing motion with his hands as if there was a computer in front of him.

Taichi started a fire and soon enough it was big and warm. Ken and Koushiro were forced to "enjoy" one more can. Daisuke got a thoughtful look on his face.

"Hey, Ken! Truth or dare?"

"Neither," Ken replied. "It's a stupid game than can only lead to awkwardness and a burning feeling of regret the next day!"

"Dare! Dare! I pick 'dare'!" Taichi yelled and then stood up. "Who-oo ah…" Tai said as he fell back down. Koushiro looked worried.

"Tai, maybe you should go to bed…"

"NO WAY! It's like, eight o'clock and there's tons of beer left. I'm not going to bed until I pass out!"

"Absolutely NOT! I forbid it!" Koushiro stated. Tai just shook his head and pushed Koushiro off the log that they were sitting on.

"What's my dare?" Tai asked. Daisuke thought for a minute, despite the fact that alcohol slowed his thinking processes. "Uh… remember that weird flower we saw on the way here?"

"Yeah…" Tai said.

"Go pick it and bring it back here."

"What! Alone?" Tai yelped. "Only if someone goes with me."

"I'll go," Ken said, standing up. "Waa-ooo…Daisuke?"

"Yeah?" Daisuke replied, confused.

"I'm…" He paused for a moment, thinking. "I'm dizzy."

"Yeah, beer will do that to ya! How many did you have?"

"Only two!" Ken exclaimed. 

"Only two? That's enough, considering this is your first 'alcoholic experience'."

"Oh no… I'm not drunk am I?" Ken asked, worried.

"I don't know!" Daisuke exclaimed. "If my mind was in your body, then I could tell you, but I'm not… it's not…ahh… you know what I mean.

"Maybe we should all go," Takeru said. "It's probably safer that way."

"Yaaaaay!" Tai cried. "Group activity fun time! WhooHoo…Man, I'm out of it…."

Koushiro looked even more worried now. "Taichi, how are you feeling? Do you remember where you are?"

Taichi gave Koushiro a funny look. "I'm not THAT drunk! And I don't think a person could get THAT drunk without passing out first."

"Oh, God, I had like two cans! I must have lost like 50 brain cells by now! I can't believe I let you talk me into this! I NEED those brain cells!" Koushiro began to freak out. "No wait, mind over matter. I just won't let the beer affect me and I'll be fine!" Koushiro stood up and felt a sort of weird head rush and it made him giggle. He then realized that that was most likely from the beer.

"NO!" he screamed. For some reason Takeru thought that this was hysterical. And for some reason Ken started to laugh as well. Daisuke laughed at the fact that Ken was laughing at nothing. Ken started to sway, and then, with no notice whatsoever, he fell. Daisuke reached out and caught his best friend before he could hit the ground. Ken, still in hysterics, was shaking uncontrollably in Daisuke's grip. Ken buried his face against Daisuke's chest trying to stop his giggling fit. 

"OK!" Daisuke began. "No more beer for Ken, he's hammered!"

"No I'm not!" Ken called from his spot in Daisuke's shirt. "I'm just noticeable happy!" He burst into laughter again. Ken gasped and clutched onto Daisuke's shirt like there was no tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

OK, we hope you liked the 2 chp! Moumantai! And REVIEW!!! Please? With you fav D.D on top? lol!

****

*Daisuke grin *


	3. Oh my God! DAISUKE!

OK, so here is chp 3! Hope you like it! WE DO! Hehhehe!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taichi stood. "Are we going or not?"

Ken looked up. "No, really, I'm okay!" Ken smiled at Daisuke, "But I can tell you, that was the funniest head rush I've ever had!" Ken hiccuped. "Oh, God," he protested. "Did I just do that?" Daisuke giggled and helped Ken off the ground. Everyone got up and started to walk through the forest. 

About ten minutes later they were almost at the place where they'd seen the flower. Ken kept tripping and Daisuke finally got fed up. He took Ken's hand and walked a little ways ahead of him so that he wouldn't fall again. By another five minutes they had all forgotten what they were looking for and were just exploring. 

Daisuke sat Ken down on a log as the rest of them stopped for a game of thumb wars on the soft moss. Daisuke wandered off about twenty feet from Ken who was watching the others with a smile. Daisuke looked around and spotted a cliff about ten feet away from him. He got on his hands and knees and looked over the edge. What he saw was a deep lake thirty-eight feet down. All Daisuke could see of the cliff was the little bit that he was kneeling on which meant he was probably on an overhang. Daisuke remembered how easily an overhang could collapse with weight, and, as if on cue, the dirt crumbled beneath him. He stifled a scream as he lunged for the nearby ground that hadn't fallen yet, gripping it with his fingers. Ken jumped up and ran to help, suddenly becoming very sober. 

"DAISUKE!" he yelled as he came closer to the edge.

Daisuke struggled to say his next words because he was so scared but he knew he had to anyway. "Ken! Don't come any closer! It's an overhang! We could both fall!"

Ken looked panicked but lunged forward and grabbed Daisuke's hands despite what Daisuke had said. "I don't care!" he yelled as he pulled Daisuke up with all his might. Daisuke didn't argue back, but was just thankful that Ken was being reckless. With one last hoist, Daisuke was up and Ken collapsed from exhaustion. Daisuke jumped to his feet, grabbing Ken's arms and dragging him away from the crumbling edge. He fell beside Ken. The others raced up to them. They'd seen the whole thing but feared to come near just in case the extra weight sent them over the edge.

"Daisuke!" Koushiro cried. "Are you hurt?"

Daisuke began to answer but was cut off by a sharp shooting pain in one of his ribs. "Ah!" He turned over and held his side. Ken, still panting, leaned over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Daisuke, what's wrong?" Ken asked. Daisuke cracked an eye open.

"It's…nothing! I…just got slammed into the wall of the cliff when I fell."

"Are you gonna' be all right?" Taichi asked.

Daisuke turned to the group. "Yeah, I'll be okay…"  


Ken propped himself up on his elbows. He took in a very large breath and let it out in a very gusty sigh.

"Ken?" Takeru asked putting his hand on Ken's shoulder. 

Ken looked up. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Takeru looked worried. Ken nodded.

"Mmm, I was just scared."

Takeru nodded. Ken looked up at the setting sun and frowned at the increasing dark clouds. It was at that moment that they all noticed the dark menacing clouds not so far away.

They all belted out a scream as a huge lighting bolt struck a tree across the lake that lay before them.

"LET'S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Taichi yelled taking control of the group as he usually did in tough situations. Ken jumped to his feet bending over to wrap his slender but strong arm around Daisuke helping him up. Daisuke stood up and with Ken's help was able to walk with minimal pain to his bruised side. The group moved quickly leaving time for Daisuke and Ken to catch up every few minutes.

They finally reached the tent and Ken helped Daisuke sit down as the air around them sped up. Ken reached into his bag and pulled out an ice pack. He bent the package activating the chemicals inside. The ice pack became ice cold within seconds and Ken gave it to Daisuke. Daisuke placed it on his sore spot and almost immediately felt better. 

A crack of lighting shot through the sky. Ken jumped, grabbing onto Daisuke's leg. There were few things that could scare Ken, but lighting just happened to be one of the few that could scare him shitless. Daisuke chuckled at his best friend. The thing that made it worse for Ken was Taichi and Takeru loving the lightning storm and that they were getting more and more excited as each second passed. 

Koushiro grabbed the pegs and staked the tent to the ground. Takeru set off to put the fire out. He grabbed a big jug of water that had been left for situations such as this. He threw it on the flames and smoke and steam flooded out. Takeru splashed Taichi with the remainder of the water. He just missed him as he jumped away.

"You little shit!" Taichi giggled. He grabbed a laughing Takeru and put him in a headlock. Another clap of lighting ripped them away from one another as they instinctively shrank down a little. Ken was literally hugging Daisuke's leg now.

"Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap!" Ken shouted, squeezing tighter. Everybody laughed at Daisuke's painfilled face as Ken squeezed the hell out of his leg.

One more strike of lightning and they were all bombarded with rain. It washed over everyone like a sheet of water. Koushiro was the first to dive into the tent and the rest followed his example. Once they were all in, they glared at Taichi again, cursing him for bringing the wrong tent. Taichi giggled nervously.

"What? I said I was sorry!"

The rest of the night they all played card games and talked about the girls they liked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So, you like it! REVIEW PLEASE!!!! Thx, bye and don't forget to Moumantai!


	4. Stay very still OK, scratch that! RUN!

OK! Here's chp 4! YA!! Hope you like it! There is allot more action in this chp so have fun!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Koushiro woke up with pins and needles in his arm. He opened his eyes and looked at it but it was buried underneath Takeru. On top of Takeru was Taichi, who wasn't just on top of Takeru, he was also half on top of Koushiro as well. Koushiro tried to get his arm from underneath Takeru but couldn't. Koushiro rolled his eyes.

"Tai!" Koushiro snapped. "Get off!" Taichi didn't even stir. Koushiro used another method, as his arm became even more asleep than before. Koushiro wiggled around a little and the movement woke Takeru up. He opened his eyes.

"Why can't I move?" Takeru asked.

"Because Tai is sprawled out on top of BOTH of us!"

Takeru looked worried. "But it's impossible to wake him up! What the hell do we do now?"

"I don't know, but can you move enough to get OFF my arm!"

Takeru pushed up as hard as he could letting Koushiro pull his arm out from underneath him.

"Ow!" Koushiro frowned at his hand, which had started to turn blue. 

Takeru pinched Taichi as hard as he could from where he was, but still nothing. "Oh, Koushi, get him off! I can't breathe right!"

Koushiro tried to shake him awake but that only ended up with Taichi moving and making the situation worse. He turned to Daisuke. He had Ken sprawled on top of him, but they actually looked comfortable, unlike Koushiro and Takeru. Koushiro reached out and lightly jiggled Daisuke awake. Daisuke peacefully opened his eyes and looked at Koushiro.

"Mmm…What is it? Oh!" Daisuke giggled very softly so as not to awaken Ken sleeping on top of him.

"I can't wake him up!" Koushiro snapped.

"Oh!" Daisuke whispered. "That's an easy one! Just mention a certain fifteen year sister of his in a, shall I say, 'male' way."

Koushiro smiled and nodded. "Hikari's kind of cute, heh?" Koushiro said into Taichi's ear. Still nothing. He looked at Daisuke.

"No!" Daisuke shook his head. "Like this! Okay, Hikari, don't forget to bring the condoms!" Daisuke said this loud enough for Taichi to hear but not loud enough to wake Ken up.

Taichi's eyes snapped open and Daisuke pretended to be asleep. "What was that?" he said, but was cut off by Koushiro yanking on his hair.

"Get off!"

It was then that Taichi saw that he was on Takeru and Koushiro. "Oops, sorry." He got off of them and two sighs of relief could be heard.

Koushiro turned to Daisuke again, who had a huge grin on his face. It wasn't the first time he had woken up Taichi like that.

"Don't you want to get Ken off of you?" Koushiro asked. "That doesn't look very comfortable.

Daisuke looked down at Ken who was using his chest as a pillow. Daisuke smiled. "Nah. Not really. It's not uncomfortable or anything and I don't want to wake him up. He didn't sleep last night because of the storm. Koushiro smiled and nodded.

"Well, it's eight thirty. I'm going back to sleep," Koushiro said, noting that Taichi and Takeru had already done so.

~~~

About three hours later, they were all eating breakfast, which consisted of bacon and pop tarts. Daisuke had gone off to take a pee as the rest cleaned up. They all looked up as Daisuke came flying out of the bushes. He said nothing and frantically shushed everyone else. He grabbed the rest of the food and shoved it into the cooler.

Ken put a hand on Daisuke's shoulder. "What is it, Dai?" he whispered.

Daisuke just put his finger to his lips. "Shhh…I saw a huge bear!" Every ones eyes widened.

"It was a grizzly," he stated, "which means we are most likely in its territory, and so if it sees us here… that could be bad! Very bad."

Everyone waited for what seemed like forever. They all knew it was getting closer as they could hear the grunts and thumps of the huge beast. They all clumped together not knowing what to do. 

"Everyone," Daisuke addressed them as quietly as he could. "Move slowly away and back down the trail. Just leave our stuff, and we'll come back later to get it." They all nodded and turned slowly and quietly to the path, but to their dismay they heard a roar behind them. They all whipped around to see the huge male grizzly standing threateningly on its hind legs.

"Shit!" Daisuke cursed. "No one move!" he said slowly. "Don't look into his eyes! And maybe he'll go away!" Unfortunately it didn't go away. It made a lunge for the boys and despite what Daisuke had said, they all took to their heels and sprinted down the path. They could hear the huge animal somewhere close behind them but none of the boys dared to look back.

"RUN!" Taichi screamed as they ran down the path they had come up the night before. Before they knew it they were at the spot where Daisuke had fallen. They ran hard and fast but Koushiro's foot hit a rock and it sent him flying to the ground. 

"KOUSHIRO!" Takeru yelled. Despite their fear the boys turned around fearing for their good friend. Daisuke saw what had happened and his eyes widened as he saw the bear already there.

"DON'T MOVE!!!" Daisuke yelled. "PLAY DEAD! PLAY DEAD!"

It took every ounce of his being to do so but Koushiro lay as still as his fear would allow him to. The others watched in horror as the bear walked up to Koushiro. It sniffed at him and then began to push and shove at Koushiro as if he was testing him. The bear gave Koushiro a particularly good shove and Koushiro cried out.

Taichi snapped and grabbed a fist-sized rock from the ground and hit the bear squarely in the head. It looked at Taichi but Taichi had already grabbed another rock. Taichi advanced forward.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Taichi yelled as he threw another rock. The rock hit the bear in the same spot on the nose. The bear roared leaving time for Koushiro to get back. Koushiro ran to a tree and climbed it as fast as he could. Taichi saw this but kept up the screaming and he continued to throw the rocks. The bear was having trouble deciding what to do. Taichi ran to a small tree that looked rather dead and used all of his strength to push it down. The tree cracked and fell fast and hard. It hit the bear in the back and the bear roared in pain, and with one more ear splitting scream from Taichi, the bear was scared off. It ran away and out of sight. Taichi collapsed from the stress and just lay there panting heavily. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So that's it! I know we're evil but you'll just have to wait for the next chp! Which we are yet to write! SO too bad for you! But IF we get lots of reviews….well, you know the drill! OK well, talk to you later and don't forget to Moumantai! REVIEW PPL!!!! PLEASE!!! Thx! 

Draco: *Daisuke grin*

Amethyst: *Taichi grin*


	5. lets go home

We know it's a short ending, but we feel it works. PLEASE review. We want to know how you liked it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After about an hour of sitting and getting there wits about them, they headed slowly and carefully back to camp. Needless to say, the boys never packed up so fast in their lives. They all made it down the mountain safe and sound and were only a little shaken up. After sitting in the car for about an hour just talking about what they felt like and about there trip, Taichi started up the car with all his friends safe inside and headed back home. All of them were thinking about how they now had one HELL of a story to tell when they reached their homes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You like? PLEASE REVIEW! Thx! If you liked this story look at are others. Are single pages are in are favs so go take a look at them as well! Thx! Moumantai!


End file.
